


This One Takes The Cake

by wontonto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, as are the gom, but this focuses mainly on kuroko and kagami bc i love them, seirin members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Kagami wants Kuroko's birthday to be absolutelyperfectbut things aren't quite going according to plan.And by "things" he means the cake.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	This One Takes The Cake

Kagami was in a quandary. He was standing in his kitchen, a cake fresh out of the oven, and he knew it tasted good. But after frosting it, it didn’t... _look_ good. He didn’t understand _why_ it was so hard to decorate a freaking cake! It looked like someone had absolutely _hacked_ at it and it was... not nice. The cake had stuck to the frosting and knife and the second layer was sliding off the bottom. He almost wanted to put skewers in it to make it stay, but that just would look even worse. 

On baking shows and videos they make it look so easy, but _nooooo_ his turned into a disaster. He was kinda mad about it too because that frosting was good and he’d made it himself. And the cake was too, he knew from just a few licks of the batter he’d had. And of course it was vanilla, Kuroko’s favorite. 

He got a text from Furihata that they were on their way with the decorations. 

He bit his lip and decided that he’d save himself the embarrassment of showing this cake to Kuroko and he’d just eat it himself later. 

He hid it behind all the ingredients he had in the fridge and texted Furi that he was going out to get something really quickly. He gave Furi the number combination to unlock his door in case he wasn’t back when they got there. 

He ran to the bakery close to his apartment and was glad that he was familiar enough with them and just hoped that they’d have a large enough cake for all of them. 

It had become tradition for all of Seirin’s team alumni as well as all the Generation of Miracles and their significant others to come over and celebrate Kuroko’s birthday. He’d always liked having more people to celebrate with. And more often than not it was at Kagami’s apartment, which honestly he didn’t really mind. 

But he did mind serving such a hideous cake to his guests _and_ his boyfriend. He was going to give Kuroko the best birthday ever, and that did not include this stupid cake. 

“Hey, Kagami!” the cashier greeted him chirpily when he ran into the door. “You look a little frazzled. What can I do for you?” 

“Um... I was kind of hoping that you’d have a giant cake that I could buy, but I’m now realizing that that’s a huge stretch,” he gasped. “Um... Do you have... cupcakes that I could buy? Like... two dozen of them or something?” 

She blinked at him and cocked her head to the side. “What’s up? Why do you suddenly need so many cupcakes?” 

“...I can’t explain, please just... do you have them?” He really didn’t want to tell her about the completely botched cake. “Vanilla, if you do.” 

She shrugged and looked over at their display case. “I think we have at least a dozen vanilla, and probably a dozen chocolate, if that’s okay.” 

“That’s fine, I’ll take them,” he nodded frantically, pulling out his wallet. He was so glad he’d had enough brain power to grab it in his frenzy. 

The cashier boxed them up and Kagami speed walked back to his apartment after paying. He didn’t really want to be the last one there, especially since it was _his_ boyfriend’s birthday they were celebrating. And it was at _his apartment._

Thankfully Furihata and the other former Seirin members hadn’t arrived yet, so it gave time for Kagami to put the cupcakes out on the stove. He didn’t really _want_ to pretend that he’d made them himself, but... he didn’t want it to seem like he wasn’t putting for the effort for Kuroko. Because he _was,_ it just didn’t pay off. 

The doorbell rang and Kagami was knocked out of his thoughts. That must be Furihata and the rest of the Seirin gang. He pulled himself together and quickly answered the door. 

“Hey Kagami!!!” Koganei greeted him, his arms full of party decorations. 

“Hey, thanks for coming,” he nodded, letting his former teammates in. 

The decorating was a blur, and Kagami wasn’t completely into it, since he was still bummed about the cake. But once Himuro and Takao showed up, he wasn’t alone in the kitchen making their food, and it was a little more bearable. He wasn’t so lost in his thoughts and insecurities when they were around. 

… 

It was about an hour and a half later when the Generation of Miracles showed up with Momoi and Kuroko in tow. Kagami’s heart soared when he saw his boyfriend rosy-cheeked and smiling so widely. He always wanted Kuroko to be happy, and he’d throw these parties for as long as he could, because they made him smile so brightly. 

“Hey, guys! Welcome to the party!” Kagami greeted them with a big smile. “Happy birthday, Kuroko,” he said softly, bending down to press a kiss to Kuroko’s lips. 

“Thank you, Kagami, but you told me this morning,” Kuroko grinned. 

“Get a room, you two” Aomine said loudly, his hand not-so-subtly on Kise’s ass. 

Kagami blinked at him. “Or all of you could just _leave,_ ” he rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t say that, Kagami,” Kuroko blinked up at him. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Kagami sighed. “You know I don’t mean it. This is all for you, and I hope you enjoy it.” 

… 

Parties as adults were much more rambunctious than when they’d been teenagers. For one, they could actually drink alcohol, which made the parties _much_ more entertaining. 

Aomine and Kise were the first to leave. And by “leave,” it means Kagami kicked them out because they were making out in the corner of the living room and way too close to just having drunk sex over there and he was _not_ going to allow that in his home. Midorima and Takao were the next to go, simply because Midorima had an early shift in the morning, and he wanted to get home. 

It was a few more hours before everyone left, and Kagami was quite relieved when they did. He was happily tipsy and warm, and he hoped that Kuroko had enjoyed his party. 

He looked over at his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch with Nigou’s head in his lap, running his hand over the dog’s thick coat. He had a small smile on his face and he was looking over at Kagami with love in his eyes. 

“So? How was it?” Kagami asked softly, walking over to sit next to him. 

“It was so nice to see everyone again. Thank you for organizing it,” Kuroko said, leaning his head onto Kagami’s shoulder. “I did have one question, though.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Did you make those cupcakes?” 

Kagami’s brain froze for a moment and he started to panic. Of course Kuroko would know if it was his cooking or not. There wasn’t any question about that. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “No, I didn’t. Sorry.” 

Kuroko cocked his head to the side. “I’m not disappointed or anything by that, but you usually love cooking.” 

“Yeah, well... cooking’s a _whole lot_ different than baking,” Kagami rolled his eyes. “And it turns out that I'm not that great at it.” 

“I refuse to believe you’re not good at baking when you’re one of the best cooks I know,” Kuroko narrowed his eyes. “It’s my birthday, Kagami, you shouldn’t hide things from me.” 

“Fine, okay!” Kagami gave in. “I made a cake for you but it looked like shit and I didn’t wanna serve it to everyone because of how ugly it is.” 

Kuroko blinked at him. “Is that it?” 

“What do you mean, ‘is that it?’ I’m not gonna serve an ugly cake to people I know are going to make fun of me for it!” 

“So you thought I was going to make fun of you?” Kuroko bit his lip, a bit of hurt in his eyes. “Kagami... I would never.” 

Kagami’s brain finally caught up to what he was saying and the implications of it. “No, I... I just... First of all, that’s a lie that you won’t make fun of me, because you definitely _have_ in the past.” 

“Okay, that’s true, but those times were actually warranted. I’m not going to make fun of you for making me a cake. What’d you do with it?” 

Kagami sighed. “Wait here, I’ll get it.” 

He stood up and went to the fridge to get the mangled cake. The top layer had slid halfway off, draping over the bottom layer, and the frosting had gone with it. It wasn’t pretty, but it had set, so it wasn’t in danger of more slipping. He sighed and stuck a few candles in it, lighting them. 

As he walked back into the living room, he started singing the birthday song in English. 

_“Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Tetsuya. Happy birthday to you.”_

He and Himuro had always sung to each other in the States on their birthdays when they were younger, and it always made him feel special. He hoped that it did the same for Kuroko. He really wanted his boyfriend to feel like the king he was. 

When he finished singing, he smiled awkwardly. “Now make a wish and blow out the candles,” he said softly. 

Kuroko looked up at him with soft eyes before closing them for a moment. He blew out the candles and grinned at Kagami. “I don’t really think I necessarily needed to make a wish on birthday candles for it to come true, but if it makes you happy.” 

Kagami rolled his eyes and set the cake down. “I’m really sorry it looks like... _this_ , though.” 

“Is it vanilla?” Kuroko asked, cocking his head to the side. 

"Of course it is, why wouldn’t it be?” Kagami rolled his eyes, going to grab a plate and fork from the kitchen. “I know it’s your favorite. The frosting is buttercream, I just thought that would be the safest bet.” 

When Kagami got back out to the living room, Kuroko had his phone out and was taking a picture of the monstrosity sitting on the table. 

“Hey, what’re you doing?!” 

“I’m just documenting the cake my boyfriend made for me, is that so wrong?” 

“Yes! It’s ugly!” 

“Kagami, I’m not posting it anywhere, I promise. I’m just going to keep this for myself because it makes me warm and fuzzy inside.” 

Kagami paused at Kuroko’s declaration. “Really? This hideous cake makes you happy?” 

“Of course it does, you dummy,” Kuroko gently punched Kagami’s shoulder. “You made a cake for me on my birthday. And it’s my favorite kind. I have a boyfriend who’s willing to do something he's not used to but knows it'll make me happy. A lot of people don’t have someone who’s willing to go that far for them on their birthday. But I have you.” 

He took Kagami’s cheeks in his palms and looked him dead in the eyes. “I love you so much, Kagami, and truly, you’ve made this the best birthday ever.” 

“Really?” Kagami smiled hopefully. 

“Really,” Kuroko assured him, pecking his lips. 

“Happy birthday, Kuroko,” Kagami whispered, gently knocking their foreheads together. “I love you so much.” 

Nigou decided that moment was as good as any to butt in on their intimate moment and shoved his nose in between their faces. 

“Ack! Nigou!” Kagami drew back as the large dog licked his face and whined. “Fine, fine, I love you too, I guess,” he grumbled, ruffling his ears. 

Kuroko smiled and reached for the cake, enjoying the last few moments of his birthday with his boyfriend and dog on either side of him. It truly was the best birthday ever and as much as he loved larger celebrations, these quiet moments with just the three of them were so, so precious. 

And he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KUROKO TETSUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> it's past 6:30 am and i have not slept and i have homework due tonight _but it's fine_ i needed to get this out for my boy.
> 
> ALSO big thanks to Sky for letting me rant about this at first and helping me get the ball rolling. ily you're the best. 💕
> 
> ~~me, fucking up the html _once again_ and only realizing that when i'm actually awake?? yes~~ 😩


End file.
